Seismic Upgrade
by AmaroZuko
Summary: Will be adding some short shipping stories every now and then. It'll be random pairings. Each story might have a different rating.
1. AmourShipping

"Why are you making me do this?" Serena whines, her crystal blue eyes swimming with nervousness. "I'm going to kill myself!"

_Weight on the weak foot, push off with the other._

"Because it's fun! You just need a little practice."

"Practice is for people who actually want to get better!"

_Bend both knees, and keep feet parallel._

"You'll learn to love it," Ash declares confidently, proceeding to skate like he's training for the Olympics. "Besides, you said you wanted to try a long time ago."

Serena sighs, her grip on the wall tightening because she can feel her feet beginning to buckle underneath her. Of course before she can fall, Ash is quick to catch to her.

"Hey, I'm right here." Ash reminds her gently, then offers his hand. Serena graciously takes it, tightly, and the duo eventually make it to the middle. The honey blonde is skeptical at first, but after a few laps around the rink, she starts to feel comfortable.

"See?" Ash points out with a slight smirk and a playful twinkle in his light brown eyes. "All you needed was a little practice."

_Practice, practice, practice._


	2. UroborousShipping

This short is dedicated to my anonymous reviewer. He/She asked for UroborousShipping, which I actually had no idea existed. It's a shipping I never would've thought of, but I've found myself starting to like it. So thank you for opening my eyes Anon. This one is for you.

* * *

He's awoken by the sound of a crash coming from another room. He groans loudly, sits up in bed, and squints to look at the alarm clock next to his hat on the nightstand. The red light reads; 4:30. There's another crash, this one loud enough to have him jump out of bed and run down the hall.

There in the living room is Hilda, on her knees with a pile of glass plates sitting next to her. She picks up another and chucks it so it hits the wall. She watches with a smile on her face as it explodes into a million pieces. Red is completely stupefied for a few moments, but is quick to come out of it before she can throw another one.

"Hilda?"

The dark brunette pauses mid-throw to glance up at the newcomer. When she realizes who it is, she sets the platter back down on the stack.

"Oh, hi, Red. I didn't mean to wake you."

He runs a hand through his unruly raven colored hair.

"May I ask what you're doing?"

She's silent for a few moments, and Red assumes she's trying to come up with a logical answer.

"Sure," She finally replies. The light from a stray car shines through the window, giving Red a glimpse of her six and half month baby belly sticking out from underneath her nightgown. "Every time I get a bad thought, I toss one of the plates. When I see it shatter, the thought goes away."

She rubs the back of her head in embarrassment but Red doesn't think anything of it.

Actually, it's quite brilliant and very effective.


	3. GymShipping

So this short is dedicated to my sister. The reason for that is because she just walked through the front door yelling, "I AM STARVING." I think she's stuffing her face with noodles or something now.

* * *

"Oh mmrh grudnes," Misty speaks through a mouthful of apple crumble. "Trhis is the bretse tihrng Ive evreer hd."

"You really shouldn't speak with your mouth full," Brock advises, offering a cup of coffee to his old friend. "But you're right, it is the best thing you've ever had."

"I swear Brock, you are everything and more," Misty compliments after downing the mug and helping herself to a third piece. "You're going to make your future girlfriend very happy."

"Like Ash makes you?" He teases with a slight smirk playing on his lips.

"Hey!" She snaps, slamming a fist against the table to add emphasis. "There is nothing going on between me and Ash!"

"Alright, alright," Brock reassures with a smile, holding her gaze to make her believe it. "Just keep eating my crumble. I enjoy the praise."

Misty rolls her eyes and obliges, trying to hide her smile the whole time.


	4. IkariShipping

This is a short I wrote after going to the dentist. I hate hospitals and everything that goes along with it. Apparently, all four of my wisdom teeth are impacted and I need to get them removed. Nope, not ever going to happen. Too many risk factors involved.

Another note, I often find myself being super mean to Paul in the shorts I write. It's not that I don't care for him, I love Paul, he just gives off the, "my life sucks", vibe. So, there it is.

* * *

Paul absolutely hates hospitals.

He makes a point to avoid them at all costs. So much even, that he hasn't been to the doctor since he was at least seven years old.

But here he is, entering the halls, the smell of antiseptic invading his nostrils and giving him an instant headache. He should be use to it by now, but he still finds himself switching over to shaky mouth breathing.

He shifts the load under his arm as he stops in front of the elevator to press the up button. Once he reaches the correct floor, his heart starts beating in his ears so loud, that he doesn't notice all of the nurses offering him kind, sympathetic smiles. He enters the all too familiar room that's decorated with balloons, flowers, and cards.

Paul cautiously tip-toes up to the bedside, setting the stuffed Pachirisu he bought on the chair on his way over.

He glances down at Dawn's unconscious form, taking her limp hand within his. Even though it's been two months since the accident, he still can't get over the tubes and wires sticking out of her body.

"Hey," He whispers. "No need to worry, I'm here."


	5. EgoPetalShipping

This short is dedicated to jeannot1978. He mentioned EgoPetalShipping in his review, which I'd never heard of. I appreciate people opening my eyes to these new shippings. I feel like my horizons are broadening.

* * *

For some reason, May always feels at ease when she's eating. She can't decide if it's the sugar, or because the chewing noise blocks everything out, most importantly; her thoughts. After screaming at Gary earlier, she'd stormed off, not allowing the boy to get a word in.

She's been lying on her bed for about thirty minutes; angrily chomping down on the cookies with her mouth open. It doesn't take her long to realize someone is watching her.

"What?" She snaps, her chewing intensifying.

"The Pokémon are fed and ready to go."

May rolls her bright blue eyes in annoyance.

"C'mon, we always go to the park on Saturdays."

The brunette simply grunts in reply, refusing to look at him. Gary sighs deeply while running a hand through his perfectly spiked hair. He's trying to prepare himself for what he's going to say next because it definitely isn't going to be easy.

"Hey," Gary begins nervously, taking a seat next to her on the bed. "It didn't take me very long to realize you were right. Like most of the time."

May has to bite the inside of her lip to keep herself from saying anything.

"I do have an over the top ego, and I tend to place it in front of the people who matter most," He continues, a faint blush appearing over the bridge of his nose. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

A few moments pass before May fishes the last cookie out of the package and offers it to Gary, who takes it with a smile.


	6. PokéShipping

I was once a PokéShipper, but not so much anymore. I still find it cute from time to time though.

* * *

Brock snickers as he watches the two kids arguing over what path would lead them to Saffron City. He can practically hear their heartbeats start to creep up with every retort, but the older teen knows better than to say it's just from anger.

"You're wrong, Ash!" Misty shouts. "Last time you 'lead' us somewhere, we ended up at the edge of a cliff!"

"So I was wrong one time, get over it! At least I actually make decisions! When you take charge, we end up sitting the same spot for hours waiting for you to decide!" He yells in retaliation.

The smirk on Brock's face grows before he finally cuts in.

"You two argue like you're married."

This catches their attention causing them both to start sputtering utter nonsense.

"The Nurse Joy in Vermillion City did say that when two people fight, it means they must really care about each other. Looks like she hit the nail right on the head!" He watches in pure enjoyment as their faces turned bright red. "I can totally see something going on here."

The two blush even more.

"Shut up Brock, there is nothing going on between us!" Misty exclaims angrily.

"You're crazy Brock." Ash adds crossly.

He gives them a sly look.

"I do believe the first sign of love is something called, denial."

Ash and Misty refuse to look at each other, faces beet red. The red-head growls in frustration, and Ash huffs out of his nose before they stomp off in different directions.

Brock cracks up at their obvious attraction before shouting after them.

"Denial!"


	7. ContestShipping

Here is a ContestShipping short for Shinymudkip25. Thank you for suggesting it, and also for reviewing! I'd almost forgotten how much I enjoy this shipping!

So, I kind of stole this idea from Grey's Anatomy. I'm obsessed with it. Uh, yeah, so there's that. Points to those who can remember the scene!

* * *

When May had told her stylist she wanted a change, she didn't expect to come out blonde. She's been a brunette her entire life, but after her break up with Drew she just needed a change.

So now she's blonde and she's not sure if she likes it, but she doesn't have the guts to go back and demand her brunette coloring back. Besides, she kind of likes the shocked expressions she's been receiving all day, especially Ash sputtering over his words trying not to insult her.

"It's a beautiful day for a contest, huh?" A familiar voice observes from behind, yanking her from her thoughts. "I don't believe we've met, name's Drew."

May slowly turns around, her blue eyes pulled into a glare. It takes Drew a few seconds before he recognizes her and the sight causes him to jump back.

"Ah!" He yells as he gives her a wide eye stare. "What did you do to your hair?!"

"I colored it, idiot. I just, wait," She pauses after realizing what Drew had previously been attempting to do. "You didn't know it was me and you were hitting on me?" She exclaims in disbelief.

"No, no," Drew quickly counters with his hands up in defense. "I just thought you were some blonde." He looks to the ceiling in slight embarrassment.

"You're pathetic and a man whore." May snaps with her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"And you are no blonde," Drew shoots back without missing a beat. "You can't pull it off," He gives the new blonde another quick glance. "You're a brunette." He finishes then stomps away.

May's left standing there huffing deeply through her nose.

Yep, she's definitely changing it back.


	8. AppealShipping

Hello everyone, sorry I haven't posted in a while. I started a new job, and they've got me on a CRAZY schedule.

Anyway, this is for all you AppealShippers out there!

* * *

Zoey watches as Dawn chats animately with Kenny on the porch. The redhead has their son, Jax, cradled in the nook of her left arm. In the four months since he's been adopted, he has definitely changed her as a woman. She never pictured herself as the motherly type and sure, it's taking her a lot longer to adapt to motherhood unlike Dawn, but she wouldn't give up little Jax for the world.

She feels her son squirming in her arms and it causes her to switch his position so that he's resting against her shoulder. He's still a bit fussy, so Zoey starts patting his back gently and bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet.

"You're okay little man. I'll get better, I promise," Zoey begins quietly. "I may not be a natural like your Mommy, but I do love you more than anything." The baby stops wriggling at her soft voice and Zoey finds herself enjoying their sweet moment.

But it's short lived when Candice strolls up to the mother and son, a wide smile spread across her pink lips.

"You look happy." She observes simply.

"Mhm," Zoey says, her eyes flickering over to Dawn who is giggling cutely. "I really am Miss Senior."

"You deserve it."

"Thanks," She replies while handing Jax to the gym leader. "If someone had told me five years ago that this was going to be my future, I would've told them they were crazy," She continues with a laugh. "But I can't imagine it any different, or want it any different."

Candice gives a few giggles before glancing down at Jax who is reaching for Zoey with his chubby little arms.

"You have nothing to worry about Zo," Candice tells the young mother after handing the baby back to his Mama. "You're already a great mom."


End file.
